


Danganronpa AU ideas that I decided to make public

by Im_Miss_Understood



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I’ll keep adding and changing the tags as I go along, I’m scared that my writing app is going to delete these, M/M, and there’s no reason to make it public but I want to, just that tag in general, so I might as well, so I’m putting them here, so if you wanna see them cool I would love to have you!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Miss_Understood/pseuds/Im_Miss_Understood
Summary: Legit just the tagsI would be honoured if you came to read about my stupid ideas that I write before I forget about them
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Danganronpa AU ideas that I decided to make public

  
•Makoto’s the baby

•So is Komaru

•There’s a 15 year age gap between Makoto and Nagito and Hajime and Komaru

•Hajime and Nagito are 23 when Makoto is 5 and Komaru is 4 

•so when Makoto is 15 they’re 30, and when he’s 19 they’re 34

•Hajime’s a Police Officer

•Nagito is a fashion designer

•and he’s over his whole “Fuck anyone who isn’t an ultimate” phase

•Hajime helped him with that

•But it comes back in full force after Junko’s done with him

•Hajime finds Mako and Maru in a burnt down house and says fuck it and adopts them

•He didn’t think things through

•His Ultimate Dad instincts came thru ig

•Hajime did the Izuru Kamukura project in high school

•but nothing happens

•Or so he  thinks

•it was just like inactivated 

•or  is it?

•Why can’t I just give you a straight answer?

•cause I’m a bitch

•Junko’s 19 and she manages to manipulate 16 adults 

•Istg 

•Hajime gives Makoto the middle name Chiaki because she insisted 

•but for some reason they didn’t give it to Komaru

•because she thought Makoto was a girl and he was the oldest

•So his name is Makoto Chiaki Hinata

•Nagito took Hajime’s last name because he wants to distance himself from the Komeada name

•His dad was a dick

•And Nagito thinks he’s gonna be a dick and a bad parent to Makoto and Komaru and ends up distancing himself cause he’s scared of his luck and he just buys them things

•he’s rich as fuck, from both the inheritance and all the money he makes from being one of the most popular fashion designers in the world. He has a massive company and could practically do anything. Hundreds of companies are trying to buy his business including the Togami’s but Nagito’s refused them all

•he’s basically the Gabriel Agreste of Danganronpa but with a better fashion sense

•Makoto the fucking 5 year old goes into therapist and lecture mode and tells Nagito that just buying them things isn’t going to work and that he doesn’t need to buy things for them to love him. He is incredibly mature. Well as mature as a 5 year old can be. He says it in a childish way but it’s the thought that counts

•after that Nagito learns that Makoto is immune to his luck. Not Komaru, only Makoto

•On the first day of HPA school, Makoto has like a really big fight with Hajime, who doesn’t want him to go there because he knows how shitty it is, and Hajime says “I lik ur g cut” and smacks him

•When he comes back they make up sure but Makoto can’t remember that since Junko wiped his memories from that day onward

•so for the entire killing game Makoto is scared that he’s going to die without being able to apologize to his dad

•and it almost convinces him to kill

•but then Maizono beats him to it

•Makoto, Komaru, Hajime and Nagito all have like a lot of fond memories together like baking, playing tag and hide and seek, shit like that

•Just thought you should know

•when Makoto is 19, Junko strikes and kidnapps all of the previous members of class 77 (63 in this au)

•Makoto is still in class 78 btw

•Chiaki is pitted against children

•obviously she goes ham and wins, making it to the goal

•then she gets speared 

•Junko met Izuru like a good few months earlier

•turns out he was taking over Hajime’s body after he fell asleep and just walked around, bored out of his mind 

•how nobody knows this or noticed this when Hajime and Nagito sleep in the same bed I don’t fucking know Ultimate Luck or sum shit. Ultimate Spy? Smh

•Junko tries to convince him to murder Nagito, Makoto, and Komaru for despair, telling him that he’ll feel massive despair and that he’ll never be bored again

•Izuru declines

•he doesn’t truly know why

•the previous members are still really close to this day, with it being normal to see any of them randomly at the Hinata household 

•Souda to this day is chasing after the already married Sonia and Gundahm 

•”She’s just playing hard to get!”

•you caught me the only reason I wanted to make this au is because I wanted to write Makoto calling Souda and everyone else Aunties and Uncles fucking fight me

•Uncle Souda, Aunt Sonia, Uncle Gundahm, Aunt Mahiro, Aunt Hiyoko, you get the drill it’s fucking adorable 

•Hinata and Nagito are the only ones with children, with Sonia and Gundamh having started getting ready for their honeymoon 

Hajime and Nagito

| 

Sonia and Gundam 

| 

Akane and Nekomaru

| 

Imposter, Teruteru, Mikan, Kazuichi, Ibuki, Hiyoko,

| 

Peko and Fuyu

| 

Chiaki 

| 

Mahiru and Sato  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Married, Makoto and Komaru 

| 

Honeymoon phase

| 

Still dating

| 

Single

| 

Aren’t together, still in the whole Yakuza thing

| 

DEAD (and technically single) Mario best waifu 

| 

Married, Hiyoko is that one annoying moocher roommate who won’t pay rent  
  
•They’re all really close so when Chiaki dies they all go HAHHAH DESPAIRRR and then while Hajime is despaired Izuru takes over his body completely, believing to have erased Hajime’s existence completely 

• _I’ll give you hint, he’s not completely erased_

  
•Fuyuhiko & Mahiru kill Sato (for da angst)

•Komaru, who was waiting in the car, goes into the school

_ • Uh oh _

•Makoto, hearing the commotion, runs out of his classroom even though his teachers told him to stay as the school burns down, along with the reserve building 

_ •(yea, the reserve course is still going. Jin is a fucking snake) _

•Then he watches Nagito shoot his sister

•she lives, because it was only a shoulder hit and Izuru locks her into the apartment in Towa city but Makoto thinks she died

•Nagito goes to finish Makoto off but Izuru beats him to it and throws a knife at him, making sure not to kill him

•the two have a really deep talk about why they were doing this, with Makoto begging Izuru to remember him and calling him ‘Daddy’ but not in the sexual way but in the ‘I’m scared and I need comfort and I know you still love me somewhere in there dad’ way in complete pain and anguish and it’s fucking hurting me to write

•after he’s passed out Kamukura wipes his memories, and heals him so he can go into the killing game

•Makoto in the killing game talks incredibly fondly of his family, and it’s obvious that he cares for them a lot, to the point of even contemplating murder to keep them safe 

•Makoto’s mood can switch at the drop of a literal hat, because while he may not be Hajime and Nagito’s birth son, he still takes after them a lot thanks to their influence

•so Makoto can go from caring angel, to pissed off grouchy ass, to fucking hoping psychopath, in the span of mere seconds, although he mostly goes into crazed compliment all ultimates mode to make people ( cough Munakata, Juzo and Togami  cough ) leave him alone or when he wants to get out of situations

•he also has a switch in one of his pockets, and a game boy in the other, kudos of Chiaki

•the real reason he wears a hoodie is to hold all those games

•At random times he can just flash from normal guy trying to figure out class trials to a fucking psychopath that’s apparently so fucking scary and intimidating that the Genocider herself admits to being terrified of him when he gets like that, the rest of his classmates agreeing never to piss him off

•Byakuya excluded. He’s still terrified of Nagito mode Makoto but he still fucks him over multiple times

•Later, Byakuya finds out that Makoto has more money then him, and he goes absolutely bonkers

•if anyone asks why Togami asked for a few custom made suits they’re all getting executed 

•Makoto’s like really good at sewing

•Like really good

•Like give the Ultimate Seamstress a run for her money kinda good

•Like he touches a needle and suddenly you can’t stop him. Komaru and Hinata learned the hard way not to give him and Nagito both needles and put them in the workshop together. They wouldn’t come out for days.

•Makoto refuses to admit this though, and thinks he sucks at sewing 

•Makoto is always embarrassed to invite people/friends to his house, because of his parents, but they always end up loving them because of how fun they are

•Makoto is always grumpy by the end and asks them ‘Have YOU had to be in their presence for more then a few hours?’

•After learning about the Tragedy, about how both of his parents played gigantic roles in it, how they put him into the killing game and wiped his memories, and how they ‘killed’ Komaru and almost killed him, he still forgives them without a second thought, both during the killing game, and after Hinata and Nagito wake up. He stated that he knows that it wasn’t their faults, and that the person who really killed Komaru was her, Junko.

•When Makoto is executed, his luck manages to save him, managing to shock both Nagito and even Kamukura, who both initially thought that he had no luck whatsoever, and was simply immune to Nagito’s luck

•Kamukura cares about Makoto a lot, taking care of him in ways that only resemble fatherly urges. He’ll threaten and kill anyone who puts Makoto’s safety at risk, and is over protective and incredibly overbearing 

•he refuses to admit it though

•He pretends he doesn’t care and A.I Junko finds it incredibly amusing

•he threatens the FF daily you didn’t need to know that I just wanted you to imagine Kamukamu as a Karen

•Like they think he’s finally come to kill them but instead he just switches to Junko’s teacher personality and all hell breaks loose 

•Ok but Kamukura in a ponytail and glasses like #blessed

•Nagito also wears reading glasses. And he keeps his hair tied in a ponytail. Normally. Just thought you should know

•Hajime also has reading glasses 

•Makoto also has a gun

•That escalated quickly 

•Like Nagito got him a glock without telling Hajime and he’s just hiding it in his jacket 

•He’s literally just Nagito 2.0 with Hajime traits and it’s scaring everyone

•He also has a rusty hello kitty pocket knife 

• Multiple  rusty hello kitty pocket knifes

•nevermind, that’s why he has so many pockets 

•also for pens

•Why? Do you think I know?

—-

Makoto: Kamukura? Can I go ride my bike?

Izuru: Do what you want. I don’t care. You are a grown man, and I am not your father 

Izuru: ...

Izuru: NOT IN THE STREET!

——

Makoto: Hey, Dad?

Nagito: Yeah Makoto?

Makoto: can we go get ice cream?

Nagito: *Raises eyebrow* what did Hajime say?

Makoto: he said no

Nagito: then why are you asking me...?

Makoto, in a soft and intimidating creepy voice: Because Hajime’s not the boss of you

Nagito: ...

Nagito, internally:  **_ITSATRAPITSATRAPITSATRAP_** -

—-

_ You know what,I'm not even gonna be nice to you. Fuck you and everything you cared about or loved or ever needed in your life. I hope you get nothing beneficial to you, to advance your career. I hope you don't get that promotion, I hope you don't enjoy all the lovely things in life, I hope you don't see beaches, and travel around the world, I hope you do NOTHING! _

-Makoto to any uncooperative classmate

——

Hajime : Where's Makoto?

Nagito : He went out.

Hajime: he’s grounded.

Nagito : Is he not allowed out when he’s grounded?

——

Byakuya: why would you give the Genocider her scissors back?!

Makoto: She said she felt unsafe!

Byakuya: WELL NOW I FEEL UNSAFE!

Makoto: ... 

Byakuya: ...

Mikoto: ...

Mikoto, reaching into his pocket: do you want a pocket knife-?

—-

I’ve come to the point where I need a stronger word then ‘fuck’

-Makoto when he learns that his parents destroyed the world, killed his sister, and are now the most dangerous people in the world, making him a wanted man by default

————-

Hajime: I’m on my way to go murder the fucker who set Makoto and Komaru’s house on fire

Nagito: Y-You’re law enforcement???

Hajime: and?

Nagito, pulling out a glock: ...fair point count me in

———

Nagito: Hajime, did you teach Komaru the F-word?! 

Hajime: No! I thought you did!

Chiaki, surrounded by children: now repeat after me kids. Bitches!

—-

Makoto: Listen, we've known each other for a while now, right? There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, but I never knew how to say it. 

Sayaka: Hmm? <3

Makoto: ...Your lyrics are terrible. Just absolute garbage. Possibly the worst lyrics I've ever heard. Wow, I feel so much better now.

Sayaka: ... 

—

We’re dead! We’re dead! We survived, but we’re dead!

-Makoto exiting HPA after the killing game

——

Nagito: You know what would be really hot? Eating food off of each other’s bodies

Hajime: you didn’t do the dishes

Nagito: I didn’t do the dishes

—-

Hajime: Nagito, is this your way of telling me you want to be friends with me?

Nagito: ...

Nagito: Hajime we’re married

Hajime: Huh?

Nagito: we’ve been married for 3 years now

Hajime: I don’t???

Nagito: Hajime we have two kids!

Hajime: ...

Nagito: Children...

Hajime: ...

Hajime: Best friends?

—-

Makoto: I’m...grounded?

Hajime: Yes! You’re grounded

Nagito, holding a shovel:  **_ And now we are going to bury you until you’ve learned your lesson _ **

Hajime: Nagito we’ve talked about this, that’s not how grounding works

—

Makoto when Komaru contacts him during UDG: Wait didn’t you die? I saw you die!

Komaru, with Toko: That was like a year ago man get with the times

—-

Makoto: what did we do today?

Komaru: I died 

Makoto, to Nagito: and you?

Nagito: I killed her

—-

Nagito, rolling down the window: Yes officer how may I help you?

Hajime: Get the FUCK out of my car!

—-

Makoto: shit

Hajime: what did he say?!

Nagito: he can swear? I didn’t even know he could do that

Chiaki and Komaru, a single tear running down their faces: so, so proud

—

Hajime:  *choking*

Makoto: Help! I need to call 911 but the 9 button isn’t working!

Komaru: Just turn it around and use the 6!

Nagito: Komaru, I love you but... *sighs* I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try?

Hajime:  *stops choking momentarily* what the fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao if any of you have any suggestions on AU’s I write about I would love to hear them :D


End file.
